carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Share and Share Alike
This page is for the Adventures in Care-a-Lot episode. For the Welcome to Care-a-Lot episode, see Share and Share Alike (WTC). |Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 10b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 17, 2007 |Image file = Ep10BS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Grizzle-ized |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Dare Bears}} is the second part of the tenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Oopsy shows up to help Share with her gardening. He draws a flower on his stomach and calls himself "Garden Bear." He then almost steps on her Share's rootbear plant. Share explains the roots of her rootbear plant make the best rootbeer floats, but it only blooms once a year. These rootbeer floats are special as they actually make you float! Oopsy helps Share pull up the rootbear plant. As Share and Oopsy wheel the large rootbear root in a wheel barrel down to the Sweetheart Shop, they pass by their friends. Funshine is playing belly ball when Share invites him to the candy shop later for rootbeer floats. Grumpy is trying to repair Wingnut, and says he can come by after he's finished with his work. Cheer and Harmony exit the library, and Share invites the both of them. Share explains that she'll have just enough to share with everyone she's invited. As Share and Oopsy leave, Love-a-Lot approaches Cheer and Harmony to ask what Share and Oopsy are doing with that big root. Cheer explains that they were invited to enjoy rootbeer floats, but Love-a-Lot becomes disappointed that she wasn't invited. Harmony and Cheer decided inviting one more shouldn't make that much of a difference, and invite Love-a-Lot. At the SweetHeart Shop, Share and Oopsy have finished decorating and are ready to start working on making the rootbeer. They load the large root into a machine that turns it into rootbear. Oopsy gets to drink the first glass and starts to float. Oopsy ask if he can float outside, and Share says yes, so Oopsy floats away through a heart-shaped hole in the ceiling. Grumpy shows up with the repaired Wingnut and gets the next float. In the sky around Care-a-Lot, Funshine, Cheer, Grumpy, and Oopsy enjoy floating. Share is on the ground and is about to drink a float when Love-a-Lot shows up. Share doesn't recall inviting Love-a-Lot, but hands over her float anyway. Inside the Sweetshop, Share makes three more floats, only to have them taken by Amigo, Good Luck, and Best Friend Bear. They join all the other Care Bears and float around in the sky. Wish Bear and Best Friend Bear both take a float, as Share notices that she's running our of rootbeer. Share says she'll just have to politely decline anyone who shows up next. Surprise and Tenderheart walk into the Sweetheart Shop, but Share can't bring herself to say no. She gives away her last two drinks. Share becomes frustrated that she's run out of rootbeer and leaves the candy store. Outside, Harmony tells her to join them floating, but Share explains that she ran out of rootbeer and storms out. Harmony realizes she caused this by inviting guest without Share's permission. Harmony goes to talk to Share as Cheer comes up with an idea to cheer Share up. Harmony finds Share moping on the Thinking Cloud. Share explains that she likes sharing, but she wanted some for herself. Harmony apologies for inviting people without Share's permission, and promises next time that she will ask first. Cheer, Funshine, Oopsy, and Grumpy show up with balloons. Funshine explains that it's okay to speak up for yourself. Share laments that she will have to wait a whole year to float, but the Care Bears tie their balloons to her. Share starts to float because of the balloon, and flies away to play in the sky with all her friends. Errors * Share gives a float to Best Friend Bear twice. First, alongside Amigo and Good Luck, and later next to Wish Bear. When Best Friend picks up her second float, she is missing her belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10BS6.png * When Share is floating with balloons, Love-a-Lot is missing her hair tie and Cheer's bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10BS8.png * When floating away at the end, Love-a-Lot is missing her scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep10BS9.png Trivia * This is the third time Oopsy draws a new image on his stomach. the first time was in All You Need Is..., and the second time was in Gobblebugs. * The rootbear root going through the machine is a reference to the breakfast machine from Pee-wee's Big Adventure. * Share's rootbear floats appear to just be rootbeer as she never added ice cream. * Harmony sings one of her lines in this episode, "We're so glad you could join us." The last time Harmony sung was in the episode Bubbles. * The part where Grumpy pretends to be "Super Grumpy" is a reference to the episode "Grumpy's Three Wishes", when Grumpy wishes he were "Super Grumpy". Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes Category:Episodes